


by another name.

by antenism



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Kohaku is a sweetheart, M/M, Rinne is a dumbass, Spoiler they fall in love, Unrequited Crush, also RINNE HAS A HEART
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:35:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23312488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antenism/pseuds/antenism
Summary: Rinne waxes and wanes like the phases of the moon.
Relationships: Rinne Amagi/Niki Shiina
Kudos: 58





	by another name.

**Author's Note:**

> my english sucks, stan kurebi.

Absolutely nothing could have ever prepared Niki for a bouncy ball of fire, also known as Rinne Amagi, to invade his life. To be fair, no one else had been prepared for that, either. To this day some others still think that this whole 'Crazy:B' thing was just one big fever dream. And now, Rinne, that dumbass, their fucking _leader_ just kicked someone off stage a few moments ago. When Niki first met Rinne, he was instantly put-off by the other boy. He was too extravagant, too much. He spoke loudly, he had exaggerated rhetoric and body language. His demeanor was a complete juxtaposition to Niki’s own, and he couldn’t help but feel intimidated by how confidently Amagi upheld himself.

However, that same confidence somewhat intrigued Niki. How Rinne was unashamed of being deemed as the many stereotypes that came along with his life, instead following his own _path_. It was foreign to Niki —that someone was that sure of themselves and assertive—, to the point of dominance in a social interaction. 

It made him feel a new sensation. 

Their interactions were like this —witty, back-and-forth banter until Niki completely ignored Rinne, causing the storm boy to leave—. Perhaps, Rinne liked that. Liked that he could somehow feel on the same level of him despite their many differences of personality and status. Began to like Niki. The concept that Rinne could give genuine answers, so that Niki wouldn’t be completely lost during the entire interaction. Niki, unlike other neurotypical people, didn’t need someone to pull authentic reactions out of him. He was genuine somehow... Niki, often, is struck by stupid ideas. Stupid ideas like wanting to reach out his own hand and...

"Niki-han," _Oh shit._ He’s been caught. Luckily, he knows how to deal with this. It happens sometimes, getting his hands caught in the proverbial cookie jar. It’s time to look blasé. "Do you think this is right?" Kohaku asked, softly. Across from them is HiMERU, the idol talking in an animated fashion, and Niki followed Kohaku’s gaze, trying to ignore how intently the blue eyed boy focuses on them. HiMERU had a nasty habit of staring, and as much as Niki makes a point to ignore it, he is _very aware_. It doesn't make him uncomfortable, it's just annoying. Even more annoying is that he hasn't figured out exactly why. Not that he cares enough to ask.

“Sorry,” he conjured up a brittle imitation of a smile. “Just got lost in my own head for a second there,” He looked back down at his fingers, not really seeing them. “Honestly, I don't know."

_I just want to go home already._ Niki avoided his eyes. They were like cherry blossom that, when they even found Niki’s own eyes, blew the male away by the intensity., then, he drew in a slow, deep breath. Niki regrets every decision he's ever made. Okay, maybe not _every_ decision. But the ones that brought him here on stage while Niki is destroying everything he touches, he regrets those. That bastard..

Kohaku studied Niki’s face for a minute before nodding solemnly, "Agaain, there’s this _leitmotif_ that’s been showing up in your mind lately.” Niki shifted uncomfortably, knowing exactly what Kohaku was referring to and not wanting to own up to its inspiration. Seriously, where did this child come from?! 

“Leitmotif?” Niki echoed with an arched eyebrow.

“You know how Berlioz’s Symphonie Fantastique musically tells the story of a musician’s unrequited love and how it gradually drives him mad? And you know how throughout the piece the idea of his beloved is represented by the same repeating musical phrase? I guess your leitmotif is kind of like that.” Then Niki’s eyes fall back to him. His smile vanishes, his mouth forming a sharp slash on his face... Kohaku wasn't looking at him but Shiratori Aira.

Have they met before? _Oh._ Then he feels eyes settle on him. He freezes and for a split second he doesn’t know what to do, but then Niki realizes it's Rinne, Rinne who almost laughs. 

“Show me.”

Niki finally looks up at that, pieces of his stoic facade cracking. "What?" He feels silly that his voice is stuck in his throat upon that look. _God. That face. Those eyes._ Something about the way he was looking at him made Niki want to fall apart in a new and terrifying way. “Show me what you can do, I dare you!”

He just stares. He's honestly not sure for how long or what his face is doing for his leader to be giving him that **look** , Rinne has never looked at him like this before. There is a measure of danger in his eyes, but it's minor compared to the multitude other emotions crossing his face in rapid succession.

And he can't look away, even though he definitely should. But he wants to know, wants to ask why as the seconds tick by the fear pushes its way to the forefront. Niki is confused, out of breath. "..."

For maybe the third time in his entire life he doesn’t know what to say or do. And to be frank, he’s stunning. Gorgeous doesn’t begin to describe the look on Rinne's face right now. He’s let down all his facades and the sheer honesty in his eyes makes Niki want to crumble at the sight.

A weird thought strikes him, wondering if this is how the men in Medusa's gaze must have felt, stunned to silence and turned to stone.  
  
He knows he has to say something, but all he can do is wet his poor dry lips and try to ignore how much he wants to never see this look disappear again. It’s burned into his memory for the rest of his life. Niki feels like Icarus, his heart is melting the closer he flies. But he thinks of Rinne's voice and wonders why he's only been chasing the Sun when there is an entire universe to explore.


End file.
